Human Moment
by Missymoo-one
Summary: EDward gets turned by a vampire into a human. The vampire runs but edward is forced to deal with being a human for 2 weeks, what will he do. AFTER BD, Nessie is in the story
1. Chapter 1

**A\N Okay so this is just somthing I wanted to try.**

**DISCLAMER: I asked Santa to give me the rights to Twilight for christmas last year but it still hasnt happen yet. I am not Stephine**

Summery; Edward was turned into a human by another vampires power, and he will stay that way for 2 weeks how will he cope with it what will he do after not being human for 105 years. AFTER BD, Nessie is born.

* * *

_**Edwards pov:**_

How did this happen, why would a vampire make me human and run. what am i going to do.

This is to much, I dont know how to be human. What do they eat I mean I know what they do human food but what I guess Im going to learn.

* * *

**Bella Pov:**

I was carrying edward back to the Cullen house at vampire speed. the cullens dont know what happened yet. I kinda laughed at how the roles were swiched.

Edward was human and I was the vampire carrying him. Just then I heard his stomach growl.

"Looks like its feeding time for the human." I said with a laughed he didnt find it funny.

we got to the Cullen house and everyone was outside.

"OMG, Bella we smelt a human but It looks like thats edward what happend." Alice yelled.

"There was a vampire in the woods and he lunged at me but edward stopped him, when he touched edward he turned him into a human." I said

"I ran that vampire away and then ran here." I finished

"Dude Edwards a human how cool." Emmett yelled

Just then Edwards stomach growled again.

"Looks like edwards hungry want me to cook you somthing." Esme whispered

"Yes mom that would be nice, bella please put me down." I forgot i was carrying him and I put him down he blushed. Jasper and Emmett bust out laughing.

* * *

**Edward pov**

I followed Esme to the kitchen, She stared cooking a vampire speed and was done in 5 minutes. She put it on a plate and gave it to me. I ate quickly and I felt kinda weird but the food

tasted great I even asked for more and I ate till I was completely sick.

XXXXXXXXXXxx35 min laterxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was watching T.v when I felt this weird feeling in my stomach It wasnt unberable just uncomfortable.

I just ignored it and when upstairs to me and bellas bedroom.

we were talking and laughing when that feeling hit me again just alittle worst.

I put my hand up to my stomach.

" What's the matter edward?" Bella asked

"Um, I dont know I just got this werid feeling in my stomach." I told her.

A smile crossed her face "When did you eat again." She asked

"About 35-40 minutes ago why?." I asked

"Um maybe you need to umm.. go to the restroom."

What does she mean I would know if i had to go pee, but bella looked as if she was embarassed. Then i got it she ment restroom, restroom. It clicked then.

"Oh I said, I didnt think of that." I said blushing

" You can go have a human moment i will be downstairs with alice." she walked out giving me privetcy to do what i had to do. I heard Emmett laughing downstairs and I blushed Again.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

This was plain funny, I mean edward didnt know a thing about being human. Nessie was still with jacob at Charlies but she will be happy to no she is not the only breakable one in the house**.**

**Just as **I was about to go get Nessie but Carlisle came running down stairs. I just talked to Aro and he says.........

* * *

**Well thougt it was worth a try tell me if you want me to keep it and or let it go.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N Okay so this is just somthing I wanted to try.**

**DISCLAMER: I asked Santa to give me the rights to Twilight for christmas last year but it still hasnt happen yet. I am not Stephine**

Summery; Edward was turned into a human by another vampires power, and he will stay that way for 2 weeks how will he cope with it what will he do after not being human for 105 years. AFTER BD, Nessie is born.

* * *

_**Edwards pov:**_

I was washing my hands when I heard bella yell for me to come downstairs.

* * *

**Bella Pov:**

I was nervous for edward aro had just called to talk to carlisle about edwaard being human and all and what to do,

he said he has never heard of somthing like this before and wanted to tak to edward.

I growled just thinking about it when edward walked in looking nervous and blushing.

* * *

**Edward pov**

I walked in as bella growled she looked at me and i immedatly got all nervous and blushy.

" edward we have somthing to tell you, aro wants you to go to Italy". Bella said

I looked straight in her eyes what can I say then somthing weird happened,

my Vision got blurry and darkness stared kicking in .

Eventully i couldnt see a thing but felt as my head hit the floor.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Just like that he pased out I can tell you I never even considered that.

There was my human love of my life passed out on the floor.

We hadnt gotten to the worst part yet we hvae to leave i one hour.

* * *

**Well thougt it was worth a try tell me if you want me to keep it and or let it go.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!:D**


End file.
